Destiny is never left to Chance
by Nenjax Ursus
Summary: This is the story of three friends, battling those upsetting the balance between light and Darkness. We have Terra, a strong, young man that will fight for his own reasons. Aqua, who will fight for the Light. And Karen, who will fight to protect everyone. Join them in their journey as they approach their ultimate destiny. Featuring a female Ven. First in the female Sora series.
1. Introduction

Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep.

1st in the Fem!Sora saga, because I can.

A/N 1: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Square Enix (formerly Squaresoft) or Disney.

A/N 2: This was inspired by a picture I saw on Twitter depicting a female Sora. Who shall be called Sora in this fic as Sora is a sexually-unbiased name.

A/N 3: Like my other KH fics, this will have a word count, a 'Current Party' and my thoughts on the chapter. Be careful, this is going to be a tough one.

A/N 4: Hopefully you enjoy this, and if you do, in the words of Skyward Wing, don't forget to comment, like, subscribe and stay awesome!

Pairing(s): Aqua/fem!Ventus, Sora/Kairi (future sequels), Riku/Lightning (Future sequels). Fem!Roxas/Xion (Future sequels)

 **Chapter 1: Introduction.**

~Play Simple and Clean from KH BBS~

On a small Islet, surrounded by a constant beach, various wood structures, including a hut, a bridge and even a small tree house, a figure with white hair, a long, fitting coat and mid-shin boots stands facing the sea, hands by his side as he says in a deep, intimidating voice. "This world is just… too small." As the sun sets over the horizon.

Many years later, the same man, now much older, now with no hair and a goatee, stands exactly where he did as a young man, holding a white blanket; inside lay a comatose girl whose origins are a mystery, much like the man himself.

The man turned slowly to his left and headed towards a small shack, when he entered he closed the door behind him and slowly walked up the wooded stairs, a wall of wood on either side of him as he walked up the creaky staircase, moss at random points of the walls. When the man reached the top of the spiralling staircase, he opened the door in front of him, the door creaking loudly as he did so.

Once outside, the man walked slowly forwards, crossing a wooden bridge, leading to an even smaller islet, one where only a few trees grew, one of which holding mystical star-shaped fruit. It was on this tree that the old man placed the bundle, the girl inside now lying on her back.

The man walked away slightly before speaking in an old and croaky voice, not unlike Leonard Nimoy's. "There, you see? An empty world, like a prison. I imagine you will feel right at home."

The person in the blanket, a girl with long, blonde hair, moderate sized breasts, and the most beautiful face in the worlds. Her name? Her name is Karen (found by personality quiz), she is a lesbian with a fondness for those with blue eyes and kind, loving personalities.

~Dive to the Heart~

In her comatose state, Karen started falling in her mind that is, as she fell, the blanket covering her body faded away to reveal Karen to be wearing a simple, white bra, white and black pants and armoured sneakers. As Karen's feet landed on a hard surface, she opened her eyes. Looking down, Karen saw that her heart was fractured, a quarter had been broken, leaving her heart incomplete and unstable. "I'm a brand new heart." Karen heard a small girl's voice whisper.

"But this is-." Karen started, still looking at her fractured heart. "Why are you in my heart?" Karen asked after a few seconds of wondering what #to say.

"The light brought me." The voice replied softly. "I saw it shining in the distance..." The voice explained soothingly to the troubled mind of Karen's succeeding in calming the girls' thoughts. "...and followed it here."

"Yeah. That was my light." Karen replied in an almost whisper, her hand placed above the point in her chest where her heart lay. "But my heart is fractured. And now, the little I have left is slipping away."

"Then you should join your heart with mine." The girl's voice replied simply, as is it solved every problem ever.

"Huh?" Karen asked, clearly having not thought of that. Suddenly, a warm feeling enveloped Karen as she witnessed a truly tremendous sight: As her heart joined with the little girl's, Karen's heart started recompleting itself, light spreading from the jagged edge of her broken heart, it spread towards the usual edge of her heart until a bright light appeared, covering her heart.

"Now our hearts have touched." The voice explained. "Nothing else will slip away. And one day... you'll be strong enough to win back the part that already did."

"Right." Karen stated. "Thanks."

"It's time to wake up now." The voice stated regretfully. "All we need to do now is..."

"Open the door." Karen and the Voice announced at the same time, causing the light to disappear and reveal a complete heart. Karen looked down to see herself as a stained-class picture, lying down in a feeble position. In her right hand lay her Keyblade: Wayward Wind, beneath her feet was a vast desert with tall columns of rock in the background.

~The Islet~

The old man was walking away until he noticed Karen's hand rise into the air causing him to gasp in raspy shock "AH!" In Karen's hand appeared Wayward Wind. The old man shouted out to no one. "A Keyblade!" A bright light emanated from the Keyblade as it let loose a curving beam of light, before the beam hit the sky and shot down like a cannon.

On the main island, a newborn girl looked outside the Hospital window and squealed with glee at the sight of the white light, despite being a newborn, Sora, as she had been called, felt a strange feeling in her heart.

Karen opened her eyes, the old man smirking evilly.

~5 years later~

Karen lay in her bed, in a room filled with things one would find in the 70s, the 1870s, looking out of her window, unable to get to sleep, she had finally asked the one person she had had a crush on for years on a date, finally she and Aqua were dating.

~Flashback~

Master Eraqus had decided to take his students on a little vacation, he had decided to visit a world he hadn't been to in years, it was simply known as Coulsdon, it was home to his student's friends Jenna, her girlfriend Phillipa, Mark and Mark's cousin Craig, all were Keyblade wielders under the tutelage of Master Hostey, they would be taking their Mark of Mastery exams when they were older, seeing as how they're only 13, 12 and 10 respectively. But they weren't there to see the students; they were there for the scenery and the forest.

Inside the beautiful, green forest, the three griends and their "father" sat down on a rare plateau of land and set up their picnic, Master Eraqus staring at his students with high fatherly pride, early on he had sensed the bond between Karen and Aqua, of course he had been worried when Xehanort bought the girl to him, but, when he sensed the bond between the two girls, he and Terra had immediately started to indirectly nourish it, in fact today was the day that Eraqus and Terra would give Aqua and Karen a chance to start dating. At first, when Terra heard about Aqua and Karen sharing a connection that deep, he was slightly upset, but then he realised something: they would be happy, and that's what matters the most.

Discreetly, so that the girl's wouldn't see Eraqus nodded to Terra who nodded back before looking as if he had finally realised something. "Master, I've been wondering, could you teach me more about the darkness?"

"Certainly Terra, come with me for a while, I'll talk as we walk." He turned to the girls before clearing his throat and remarking. "We'll be back soon; you don't mind waiting here do you?"

"No master." They both replied.

As Eraqus and Terra walked off, Aqua and Karen lay next to each other, hands unconsciously attaching, as they lay down, Karen started leaning into Aqua's breasts. "Aqua?" Karen whispered, looking up into said girl's eyes.

"Yeah?" Aqua replied, looking into the 15 year old's shining blue eyes, wondering what the person of whom she'd felt a connection with since she met her.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" Karen asked, a cute puppy dog look on her face.

Aqua started stroking Karen's beautiful face before pulling the girl up next to her before placing a lingering kiss on her face, pulling back Aqua replied softly. "Of course Karen." Before pulling the girl into a deep, hungry kiss, tongues and all.

It was to this position that a smirking Eraqus and Terra found the girls in when they returned. Behind their backs, Terra and Eraqus fist bumped, with Terra giving Eraqus 100 Munny, before announcing that it was time to return home, very happy that their plan had worked, even if Terra doubted it would.

~End Flashback~

Back in her room, Karen looked up at the stars, only to see a few streaks of light rush past. Eyes widening in excitement, Karen shouted to herself. "A meteor shower!" Before putting on her usual day wear, it was given to her by Terra when she first arrived at the Land of Departure. It was designed for a guy in mind, but she found it comfortable. The jacket was chequered black and white which she placed over her ever-present chest plate armour; it gave her a boost in defence. However, her bottom half was covered by a skirt that went down to her knees, leaving her legs bare. On her feet she put her armoured sneakers on before she grabbed a blue blanket and running outside. Unknowingly waking up Terra and Aqua as she did so.

Once outside the giant castle, Karen looked up, mumbling. "I can't see much from here." Before running through a golden arch in front of her, down the mountain to the next one.

After a spiralling climb up the mountain, Karen breathed deeply to catch her breath, before looking up and seeing a single hanging ring. Grinning, Karen summoned her Keyblade back-handed saying. "I've got time to spare." Karen approached the ring before giving it a three hit mid-air combo causing it to swing backwards and to release green orbs.

Completely procrastinating now, Karen approached four hanging rings shouting. "What, you wanna piece of me too?" Gathering her strength, Karen released a quick sharp downwards hit on the ring in front of her known as quick blitz. Karen watched as the ring circled, changing after a few seconds to the ring behind it until the rotating rings stopped rotating.

Behind Karen, on a risen piece of land, a treasure chest appeared in a light portal.

Running through some low water, Karen jumped, grabbed onto the edge of the platform and pulled herself up, flipped her Keyblade around in her hand and tapped the top of the chest to open it, in the chest, Karen found an orb, known as Materia, called Sliding Dash, filing it away for later, a sudden thought struck Karen. "Shit, what am I messing around her for? I'm gonna miss the meteor shower!"

Karen grabbed onto the platform in front of her, pulled herself up and ran to the summit.

Once at the Summit, Karen approached a bench overlooking the scenery, laid on it, put the blanket over her, and looked up to see the meteor shower, something in her mind sparked. "Why does this seem so familiar?" Karen asked herself before closing her eyes drifting off to sleep.

Meanwhile, at the training yard, Aqua, Karen's girlfriend, looked at the rings and smiled, Karen was really getting better at fighting. Aqua finished looking around and headed towards the summit, Terra about a minute behind her.

Once at the Summit, Aqua smiled at the peaceful look on Karen's face as she slept under her favourite blanket. Aqua smiled to herself as she approached her girlfriend, went around the bench until she was upside down compared to Karen's face and watched as the girl slowly opened her eyes.

Karen woke up from her dream of Aqua, however, she wasn't sure she had woken up as, in front of her stood Aqua herself. "WOAH!" Karen shouted, sitting up in shock causing Aqua to laugh slightly. "Give me a break Aqua." Karen moaned as she rubbed her eyes.

"Karen, you hopeless sleepy-head, at least you brought a blanket." Aqua replied humorously as she sat next to her girlfriend as she placed the blanket over both of them.

"But, did I dream that place up. It really felt like I'd been there before... looking up at the stars..."

Aqua put her hand on Karen's head before messing up her hair, Aqua replied kindly. "'Cept you've always been here with us." Aqua hated lying to Karen, but it needed to be done until tomorrow when herself, Terra and Karen took their Mark of Mastery exams.

"Yeah, I know." Karen replied as the couple sat in silence, watching the meteor shower together.

Karen cuddled up to Aqua's shoulder before asking. "Hey, Aqua?"

"Hmm?" Aqua replied inquisitorially.

"Do you ever wonder what stars are? Where light comes from?" Karen asked as she stared out towards the castle she called home.

"Well they say..." Aqua began, only to be cut off by a deep, male voice coming from behind them.

"...that every star up there is another world." A tall man with spiky brown hair, chiselled body and kind, blue eyes replied. His name was Terra, he was Aqua and Karen's best friend.

"Terra." Aqua exclaimed happily.

"Yeah, it's hard to believe that there are so many worlds out there besides our own. The light is their hearts, and it's shining down on us like a million lanterns." Terra explained as her approached the couple and sat on Aqua's other side.

Completely lost Karen replied confused. "What, I don't get it."

"In other words, they're just like you Karen." Terra replied, earning a warning glare from Aqua.

"What does that mean?" Karen inquired yawning slightly.

"We'll tell you tomorrow after we become masters." Terra replied earning a grin to appear on Karen's face.

"I can't wait." Karen replied excitedly.

Unexpectedly, Aqua started giggling. "What's so funny?" Terra demanded as he placed his hands on his hips.

"I can't help it. You two would make the weirdest siblings." Aqua laughed, clutching onto her sides.

"Yep, Terra's my big brother!" Karen proclaimed, punching Terra slightly in the chest causing everyone to laugh.

Aqua reached into her pockets and pulled out three five-pointed star-shaped pendants. "Since tomorrow's the exam, I made us all good luck charms." Aqua told her friends. "Here you go," Aqua under-handed Terra's charm to him, Terra catching it with ease as it flew through the air, Karen nearly dropped hers however, but she caught it by the string. "Somewhere out there, there's this tree with star-shaped fruit, and the fruit is supposed to represent an unbreakable connection. Technically, I think you're supposed to make Wayfinders with Sea-shells, but I did the best with what I had." Aqua explained as she looked at her blue metal Wayfinder.

"So, this isn't a real good luck charm?" Karen asked, looking at her green Wayfinder.

"Well, that's yet to be seen, but I did work a little magic on it." Aqua explained motioning to the Wayfinders, her friends just noticing the pink, fast moving lines moving over them.

"Really, what?" Karen replied, looking at her charm with awe.

Aqua lifted her Wayfinder in the air, causing the three to glow as she announced. "An unbreakable connection."

After the meteor shower ended, Terra walked into the middle of the area announcing. "Well, tomorrow's the exam. Anyone wanna spar?"

"I can take ya!" Karen shouted as she summoned her Keyblade, ready to give Terra the hands!

Terra smiled at Karen's enthusiasm as he too summoned his Keyblade.

As Karen was all ready to give Terra the hands, she ran a Terra and swung, hard, causing him to block.

"Quit going easy on me, you're not gonna win unless you stay on the offensive!" Karen shouted before she ran at Terra again, soon she found herself being attacked repeatedly until Terra unleashed his finisher.

Karen gave Terra the thumbs up as Aqua cast Cure on both of them as she replaced Terra in the arena. "Well." Aqua began, getting into position. "That works fine if you're fighting one-on-one. But you need to know how to handle a crowd too."

Karen nodded in understanding as she got ready to fight. Karen rushed at Aqua as usual, however, this time, her girlfriend shot a single bubble of water at her, halting Karen in her tracks.

"Okay, let's wrap this up." Terra announced as he summoned his Keyblade and walked back into the arena, ready for a free for all battle.

Standing at equidistant intervals around the arena, the friends prepared to fight for seemingly no reason.

To start the fight, Aqua shot two fires towards Terra and Karen who simply blocked them, causing the fires to hit Aqua instead. Soon Keyblades were flying, spells were being thrown and moves were being used. However, the most unexpected thing of all happened. At once, the three friends released their individual Shotlocks, causing a massive explosion, knocking them all out.

After about half a minute the friends started stirring, Aqua using Cures to heal herself and her friends. "I think that's enough for one night." Aqua announced.

"Well, I think we're ready." Karen announced as she stretched her limbs. "We're gonna wreck the exam tomorrow!"

"Yeah, it's gonna be easy." Terra stated confidently.

"It's like the Master says. 'Power is born inside the heart, you just have to look inside yourself, and you'll find it there.'" Aqua explained as she banished her Keyblade, her friends following suit.

Suddenly, at the edge of the area a swirling light appeared. "Oh." Karen stated. "We don't wanna lose track of stuff that's happened." Before running into the light and saving a copy of herself, in case she got herself killed.

"Well, we'd better head back." Terra announced, after he and Aqua too saved a copy of themselves.

"Yeah, come on." Karen announced as she caught up with Terra before heading off to bed.

Aqua, still looking out to the sky mumbled. "Together, always." Before running to catch up with her friends.

Unfortunately, that would be the last night in so many years that they would spend beneath the same stars, remember though. Destiny is never left to chance.

End chapter.

Word count: 3,107.

Welcome to my new fanfiction starring a female Sora, welcome to Birth by Sleep. As it is Birth by Sleep it will be split into three parts in the following order: Karen, Terra and then Aqua, because that's the order I've decided. This is only 6 chapters. Chapter 2 will be Karen's complete story, 3 will be Terra's, 4 will Aqua's, 5 will be the Final Episode and 6 will be the Secret Episode. So expect sub chapters, I've even had to split this on my Word document using the contents page technique so I am not confused.

This is gonna be so fun to write!

OK, this is a little taster as to what this series will be like.

Whichever fic, Skyrim or this, gets the most views by the end of the month, that's the one I'm taking priority in.


	2. Chapter 2-0: Departure

Chapter 2: Karen's story.

Sub-chapter 0: Departure

The next day, the three friends stood in the main hall of their castle, standing to attention as their Master introduced them. "Today you will be examined for the Mark of Master. Not one but three of the Keyblades chosen stand here as candidates. This is neither a competition nor a battle for supremacy. Not a test of wills, but a test of heart. All of you may prevail, or none of you. But I'm sure our guest, Master Xehanort." At this, Eraqus motioned to a very familiar old man, one that Karen couldn't help but feel she had seen this man before. However, her "father" had not finished talking. "...did not travel all this way to see our youngest prospects in years fall short of the mark. I trust you are ready?"

"Yes." The friends replied in unison as their "father" summoned his Keyblade.

Master Eraqus put his Keyblade in a typical Samurai wielding position as he announced. "Then let the Examination begin." A bright white aura surrounded Eraqus's Keyblade as 9 orbs of light appear.

The friends summoned their Keyblades and prepared to fight. However, unknown to them, Master Xehanort flexed his hand causing darkness to appear around the orbs of light making them dangerous. The darkness caused Eraqus to gasp as the orbs of light/darkness go to attack the friends but was put to an end when the friends attacked them. "Let's do this!" Karen announced.

Karen raised her Keyblade into the air causing a bright light to appear with three circles around it. The friends jumped into the circle and with the connection their Wayfinders provided, connected to each other's hearts, pointed their Keyblades at the orb of light in front of them causing light to spread around the Hall, destroying every orb of light.

When the light of the explosion dimmed down, the friends approached the front of the hall where Eraqus was waiting. "That was unexpected." Eraqus began, looking at his student's with pride; they had channelled the light and resisted the use of darkness. Terra's shotlock worried him, it required the use of shadows after all, but that didn't matter, it was clear that he leant more to the light than the dark, and, he was sure he'd love Terra, even if he decided to use Darkness, after all, Darkness doesn't automatically mean evil. "But one must keep a still heart even in the most trying of circumstances. Now, Terra, Karen and Aqua each of you will face each other in combat. Remember, there are no winners, only truths." The friends prepared themselves as Eraqus finished. "For when equal powers clash, their nature is revealed. Begin."

The trio started fighting, swings were given, damage was taken and, unfortunately, Terra's hand flashed in Darkness as Karen ran at him, causing Master Xehanort to smirk. Over all, it was an interesting fight, not their best, but certainly not the worst.

After the fight the group of friends gathered again to listen to their master, Master Xehanort walking off to leave the castle. "We have deliberated, and reached a decision. Terra, Karen and Aqua, you all performed commendably, however, only Aqua and Karen have shown the Mark of Mastery. Terra, you failed to keep the Darkness within you sufficiently in check. But, there is always next time. That is all. Aqua, Karen, as our newest Keyblade Masters, you are entitled to certain knowledge. Please wait here for further instruction." With that Eraqus left the hall to talk to his old friend.

Karen and Aqua approached Terra, who seemed close to tears. "Terra, I'm sorry." Karen offered as she patted Terra's arm.

"The darkness." Terra replied tearfully. "Where did it come from?" His friends couldn't answer that, but they could provide support.

Meanwhile, in a side chamber, Master Xehanort stood in front of a girl in a red and black organic suit, complete with red and black skirt, a black helmet with a metal jaw in her hand. "What do you make of Karen?" Xehanort inquired, looking at his student expectedly.

"She may just cut it." The girl replied sinisterly. "She's a little rough around the edges; I might have to test her myself."

"Not here you won't." Xehanort replied warningly. "I have to keep up appearances."

The girl placed the helmet on her head as she replied wearily. "I know that, she just needs a little incentive to leave home." As the girl finished, she and Xehanort started walking out to place Unversed throughout all of the local worlds. In the girls' head, her true feelings came forth in the form of a thought. _'Why won't Master Xehanort let me be with Karen? I love her after all. Maybe I'll tell her when I see her."_

Back in the main Hall, Karen and Aqua were trying to comfort their "brother" "Sorry, I need some time alone." Terra told his friends before heading outside.

A few minutes later Master Eraqus returned and started giving them the knowledge only known to Keyblade Masters.

"...and insomuch as you are now Keyblade Masters, you must always be weary of-." Eraqus was cut off as the castle bell started ringing. "What's that?" Eraqus asked himself as he approached a glowing crystal behind his throne.

"What's going on?" Terra inquired as he ran next to his sisters in all but blood.

"I don't know." Karen and Aqua replied in unison looking at Eraqus worriedly.

"I see… Very well, I shall send my pupils to investigate... Yes, I understand." Eraqus turned his back as the crystal stopped glowing. He walked in front of his students and explained. "That was my dear old friend Yen Sid, as you know, he is Master no more. However, he still keeps a close eye on the tides of light and darkness. His counsel serves as signposts on the road we wielders of the Keyblade must walk. All the more reason, then, for concern, as he tells me the Princesses of Heart are in danger. Not only from the forces of Darkness, as you may assume, but also from a new threat, one that feeds on negativity. Fledgling emotions that have taken monster form. Yen Sid calls them the 'Unversed.'" Eraqus looked right before continuing. "As wielders of the Keyblade, you are tasked with striking down any who would upset the balance between Light and Darkness. The Unversed are no exception. I tried to pass this news onto Master Xehanort, but my repeated attempts to reach him have failed. I hope there isn't any connection, and yet... this all troubles me." Eraqus explained putting his head in his hand.

"Master Xehanort is gone?" Terra inquired curiously.

"So here we are. I need you three to get this situation under control." Master Eraqus began. "Eliminate the Unversed, and find Master Xehanort. I have unlocked the Lanes Between." Eraqus announced, immediately assuming the role of Master. "You may use these forbidden pathways to travel between this world and countless others. The darkness looms closer than usual in these spaces, but your armour will protect you. Lastly, remember that order must be kept. You must not tell _anyone_ there are other worlds. Now go, and fulfil your duty."

"Yes, Master." The friends replied in obedient unison.

Terra started to walk off, only to be stopped by Eraqus. "Terra, consider this an opportunity, a second chance for you to change my mind."

"What?" Terra replied confusedly, an eyebrow rose in question.

Eraqus approached Terra as he explained. "As you know, I care for you like my own son, if I had my way I'd name you Master in a second, but, how can I, when you are so obsessed with power? Terra, you mustn't be afraid of losing. Fear leads to obsession with power and obsession beckons corruption." Eraqus placed a hand on Terra's shoulder. "You must never forget."

"Thank you, Master." Terra replied bowing. "I swear... I will not fail you again." Terra swore, looking his Master directly in the eyes before walking off.

"Master, I'd best be on my way." Aqua told Eraqus, before walking off, only to wait at the top of the stairs to wait for Karen.

Eraqus turned to Karen and smiled. "Karen, I'm sorry, I was going to tell you about your origins, but this matter demands your attention, go Karen, and keep the balance. I also suggest you take a different route than Aqua or Terra so you don't attract unneeded attention in the other worlds."

Karen was slightly saddened before she saw Aqua standing at the top of the stairs and approached her. "Aqua, you ready."

Aqua smiled in reply as the couple walked outside. "As I'll ever be. But the Master is correct, we will take different routes, but don't worry, I'll be sure to meet you now and then."

"Thanks Aqua, I'll see you later." Karen replied, summoning her armour. Karen proceeded to throw her Keyblade into the air before it came back down, now in the form of a skateboard-like ship. "Love you." Karen commented, giving Aqua a quick hug before mounting her glider and speeding off into space.

In the Lanes Between, Karen went around the Land of Departure and headed off towards a world with a mine, forest and a cottage on it, as well as a foreboding castle.

End sub-chapter

This world was really fun to write, hope to see y'all soon.

A lot had to be edited from this as it wasn't good story telling, like, where Master Eraqus doesn't tell Karen her origin, originally, we had a huge exposition dump where he did… not a good plan.

Also, this may have gotten 5 less views then my other fanfiction I posted recently, but, it has more popularity overall.

Hopefully I can write more of Rebecca Potter in the future, that is REALLY popular.

Anyway, I'll continue writing and update, maybe every fortnight, maybe once a week if I'm REALLY motivated. Remember though, I've got College and its really piling on the work, so, I'll update when possible.

Finally, please leave a review, I'd be eternally grateful if you did.


	3. Chapter 2-1: Dwarf Woodlands

Sub-chapter 1: Dwarf Woodlands

Landing in a stone valley, Karen gazed at the beautiful scenery. "Wow!" Karen exclaimed in wonder. Below her approached 7 little men carrying pick-axes, torches and one even had a key swung around their neck. Aft **e** r the men entered the mine, Karen jumped off of the stone bridge, landing on the stone floor below.

Walking casually towards the mine, Karen was suddenly surrounded by monsters. "So these are the Unversed." Karen muttered as she summoned Wayward Wind. She sliced through the small, quick purple Unversed with lightning shaped antennae's with ease, picking up the Soothing Crystals they dropped as she went. The large, fat Unversed was a bit harder, but she pulled through, picking up a Pulsing Crystal afterwards.

After dealing with the monsters, Karen headed into the mine to see the little men she saw earlier working hard, taking diamonds out of the mine. "Erm, excuse me?" Karen requested, slightly timidly.

"Huh? Who are you?" One of the little men, this one wearing glasses, inquired, staring at the stranger curiously.

"My name is Karen." Karen replied calmly, adjusting her collar nervously, she was on a mission after all; best keep it as short as possible.

"Well you don't seem bad." A grumpy dwarf replied with a critical eye. "But if you step one toe out of line, we'll be forced to make you leave."

"Thank you." Karen replied. "I was just wondering; have any of you seen a tall bald guy and a tall boy with brown, spiky beard?"

The dwarves huddled into a close circle whispering amongst themselves, an occasional sneeze or yawn was heard until the dwarf in the glasses turned to Karen and replied. "No, we have not seen such people, but, if we do see them, we'll make sure you're the knirst to fow. Er, first to know."

"Thank you." Karen replied gratefully, before she realised she did not know their names. "Er..."

"Sorry, we forgot to introduce ourselves. My name is Doc." The dwarf in glasses replied. "Over there is Happy." A grinning dwarf waved a hand. "Bashful." A shy, red dwarf covered his face, trying to hide it. "Grumpy." The grumpy dwarf from earlier grunted. "Sneezy." A dwarf with a large nose sneezed in reply. "Sleepy." A dwarf with his eyes half-closed waved tiredly. "And Dopey." A dwarf clearly on drugs just stared at Karen.

"Thanks guys." Karen announced before leaving the Mine and the Dwarves behind. ' _Such nice people.'_ Karen thought to herself as he went off in search of other people. As she proceeded through the stone valley, Karen defeated the Unversed in her way, collecting the items they dropped for future use.

When Karen reached the end of the valley, she found herself facing the entrance to a dark forest.

She ran into the dark forest until she reached a small clearing with a small cottage. "This must be where those little men live." Karen muttered to herself as she peered through the window.

Suddenly there was a loud, high pitched scream emanating from the dark forest behind Karen. Karen turned to the source of the scream before rushing into the forest. But not before collecting from the chests around the area, including a Fire, an attack recipe sheet and a Poison. Karen inserted the fire into a slot in her Keyblade before rushing into the forest.

Inside the forest, Karen collected some miscellaneous items as she walked through the dark place. On the other side, in a small clearing, Karen found a black haired woman wearing an old blue and yellow dress with a red cape, curled up on the floor, crying, this woman was clearly scared. Who could blame her; this forest looked as if it were alive, the trees, to one unaware of the wider world were really creepy. The glowing eyes of the wildlife didn't help either. "What's wrong?" Karen asked kindly as she knelt beside the woman, placing an arm around her shoulder comfortingly.

"These horrible trees- they tried to grab me." The woman replied, leaning into Karen's embrace.

"You were probably just seeing things." Karen replied, holding onto the woman. Karen didn't know what, but there seemed to be something different about the girl. A sudden memory struck Karen unexpectedly.

 _Warning: Exposition (though it IS sort of necessary)_

~Flashback~

 _Karen, Terra and Aqua were sitting at the dining table. Terra was 13, Aqua was 12, and Karen herself was 11. Terra and Aqua were having their usual sibling-like fights that seemed to escalate out of nowhere. "Master?" Karen inquired._

 _"Yes, Karen?" Eraqus replied, looking at Karen with a fatherly smile._

 _"Who are the Princesses of Light, you always talk about them, but you don't say who they are." Karen asked curiously, her inquisitive nature taking hold._

 _"Well, Karen, allow me to tell you then. As you know, there are 7 Princesses of Light. The oldest is a woman called Cinderella, she lives in a world where she receives help and friendship from talking mice, who she helps in return." At this, Eraqus showed Karen a picture of a 17 year old Cinderella. "Next is a woman called Aurora, she lives in a word where an evil fairy lives. Myself and Master Xehanort attempted to protect Aurora from the evil witch, but we were too late and Maleficent placed a curse on the baby that will activate on her 16th birthday, which is in 4 years here, but 1 there." When Eraqus finished, her showed Karen a picture of a 15 year old Aurora. "Next, we have Princess Jasmine, her world seems very peaceful, only getting one or two Heartless now and then, I'll tell you about Heartless in a few years." At this he showed Karen a picture of a 13 year old Jasmine. "Next is Snow White. She lives in a world where her evil mother reigns with a dark, but fair hand, she lives excellently, and the dwarves who populate that world provide it with its revenue." When he finished, Eraqus showed Karen a picture of 12 year Snow White. "Next is a woman called Belle, she is very educated and strong, and in a world where most people fawn over strong guys, she simply goes about her business earning her the title of 'weird', not that she actually cares." Master Eraqus laughed jovially as he gave Karen a picture of 10 year old Belle. "Next, is a little girl known as Kairi, she lives in Radiant Garden, the city of Light where next to no dark beings invade, possibly due to the worlds' close proximity with Disney Castle which I will take you to one day." Eraqus promised as he handed Karen a photo of a 1 year old Kairi who seemed to forge a connection with Karen, despite only being a photo. "Finally, we have Alice. She is very curious, or will be. That is one of the many benefits of being a Keyblade Wielder, we can tell the destiny of others before they are born. Trust me when I say that Alice will lead an interesting life after the age of 16 when she begins work in the trading business." Eraqus explained as he showed Karen a picture of future 10 year old Alice. "I hope I have helped you Karen." Eraqus commented._

 _"It did." Karen replied, smiling and hugged Eraqus fiercely._

 _"You're welcome Karen, now eat your lunch, we're learning about commands today." Eraqus commented as Karen unravelled herself from him and continue eating._

~End Flashback~

That memory ran through Karen's head in just a few seconds allowing her to continue normally. "It happens to all of us when we're afraid, Snow White. I saw a cottage up ahead, come on."

"Thank you… erm." Snow White started before realising she didn't know her saviour's name.

"Oh, my name is Karen." Karen replied to Snow White's unanswered question.

"Thank you Karen, as you know I'm Snow White." Snow White replied, much happier than before.

"Come on then." Karen replied as she and Snow White walked through the Forest, Karen easily dispatching the Unversed in her way. The trees, Karen found out the hard way, were alive, meaning that she had to kill them by using the power of light.

After defeating the enemies, Karen's health increased as she and Snow White ran to the cottage.

Inside the cottage, with its wooden table, wooden stairs and wooden structure, Karen looked around before turning to Snow White and commented. "I'm pretty sure you'll be safe here, but sit tight while I look around."

With that, Karen ran back outside leaving a confused Snow White behind. Snow White thought to herself. _'How could a girl do that? That sword, it seems so familiar.'_ An image of a blank, black mask, filling her minds' eye.

Outside, Karen ran back to the Mine to talk to the Dwarves. When she arrived, the Dwarves were packing up from their day of work. "Hey guys." Karen announced, catching the dwarves attention.

"Oh, hi Karen. What do you want?" Doc inquired as Dopey locked the diamond safe.

"I just wanted to tell you that the Princess is staying in your cottage. She was scared in the woods so I took her there to rest."

"Well, that's kighty mind of you. Er, mighty kind of you." Doc replied, smiling slightly. "We're headin' back now, so we'll make her comfortable."

"Thanks guys." Karen thanked, heading towards the Moogle and purchasing 5 fires. Karen proceeded to head further it the cave before levelling up her fires, before melding them into 3 Fira's with a Soothing Crystal attached resulting in three HP boots. She then levelled up her 3 fira's to the max before attaching a Wellspring Crystal resulting in her obtaining a very useful ability: Once more. Now, with a Firaga, Karen went around upgrading the rest of her basic spells to their highest possible form, giving her Aeroga, Zero Graviga and Stopga and attached them to her Keyblade in that order. By the end of her grinding, Karen had received a Combo plus, both finisher pluses, a thunder boost, a Defender, a thunder screen, a fire screen and EXP Chance. Very useful abilities, especially since she was only on her first world. She had even levelled up her shotlock to Level 4, the maximum level. (I normally do this at the end of Dwarf Woodland's, except with Ragnarok as my shotlock.)

Overall, this took about four hours, not that she minded, after all she had levelled up to level 20 herself. When she finished, Karen headed back to the Dwarves' cottage. "Well, everything is clear." Karen noted as she headed inside.

"Thank you Karen." All 8 occupants of the Cottage replied at once. You can't blame Karen for putting her hands over her ears: the sound was _very_ loud.

"No worries." Karen replied, a smile adorning her soft face. Suddenly, a loud crash was heard outside. "I'll be right back. Just... gotta go take care of this." Karen said slowly before running outside, collecting a map from a large chest on her way out into the forest.

When Karen entered the forest she noticed something weird: all of the trees had disappeared. Karen kept on running until she entered a large clearing, a huge tree, possessed by an Unversed, stood menacingly. "BACK OFF!" Karen shouted, preparing to fight the Mad Treant.

Karen vs. Mad Treant.

Karen dodge rolled out of the way as the Mad Treant sent eight poisonous pods at her, using her level 4 Flame Salvo to her advantage, Karen locked onto the Unversed 15 times in a single second before 'unleashing the kraken' upon the Mad Treant. "Come on!" Karen shouted as she curled in a ball and sent a ton of flames, resulting in the halving of Mad Treant's health, as it launched into a temper tantrum, turning black and releasing gallons of poison.

Deciding this had gone on long enough, Karen sent a Firaga right at the Mad Treant, and it flew through the air, straight and true, until it hit the Mad Treant straight in its eyes causing it to writhe until, at last, the bloody thing exploded.

End Battle.

Karen sighed to herself, that thing was fucking insane! Karen ran out of the forest until she entered a glade full of flowers. "XEHANORT!" Karen screamed to the heavens. Taking a deep breath, Karen looked down to see a single, red apple. Karen moved her Keyblade to her other hand, leant down and picked the apple up. At the other end of the glade, Karen spotted an old woman carrying a basket of apples. Karen pulled a coin from her pocket, she had been given this coin by a rather eccentric, but rather fun man known as Two-Face, when she and her friends visited a world called 'Gotham.' She had been given it when the man had flipped the coin to decide whether to kill her or give her the coin. Luckily it came up tails so he handed over the coin with the message 'keep it safe'

Anyway, Karen flipped the coin deciding whether to give the apple to the old woman, or throw it away. Karen flipped the coin in the air and let it hit the uneven earth with a *tink*. Karen looked down to see Two-Face's face, as Karen prepared to throw the apple as far as she could, a voice intervened. "Um, dearie?" It was the old woman, Karen wouldn't _ever_ say it out loud, but this woman was absolutely hideous, a fat, crooked nose with a large spot, off-centred nose, almost no teeth and hideous hair, not to mention her disgustingly long, sharp nails. "Do you mind if I take this?" The old woman inquired, croaking and wheezing harshly.

"Oh, sure." Karen replied awkwardly, a little deterred that she couldn't test her throwing strength. "Are you all right?" Karen asked, concerned at the state of the old woman's health.

"Quite alright." The old woman replied, discreetly casting a purple spell on herself, Karen, not noticing although that was because she was looking at the red apple intently.

Unbeknownst to Karen, the old woman was thinking.

 _~Flashback~_

 _A tall and moderately beautiful woman stood in a hidden chamber, facing an ego-sized mirror shouting. "Mirror, mirror on the wall, who is the fairest one of all?"_

 _In the mirror an empty drama mask appeared saying. "One who light shines too bright, one whose hair is as bright as the Sun's light. She is fairer than thee, alas, fairer than the one whose skin is bright as snow." As the mirror told the Queen this, an image of Karen appeared._

 _"Well, I'll just take care of her as well." The Queen announced as she headed off to get rid of these girls._

 _~End Flashback~_

"Would you like a bite?" The old woman asked, handing over the red apple.

"Ok." Karen replied simply as she took a bite out of the red apple. It was a Red Delicious, according to one, Angeal Hewley anyway. It was sweet enough. "Thank you." Karen thanked, handing back the apple.

"You're welcome." The old woman replied, hiding her confusion, she didn't know that Karen had a permanently acting Esuna on her, a birthday present from Aqua 3 years ag… then she noticed Karen's Keyblade. "Have I seen that sword before?" The old woman inquired curiously, thinking back to when that Terra boy dared threaten her.

"Who was it?" Karen inquired, starting to lose patience with this woman who was getting in the way of her mission.

"Oh, it was a boy called 'Terra', he pointed one at me demanding the location about 'Xehanort.' My poor heart nearly stopped." The old woman replied, cackling slightly.

Ok, now, Karen would have been angry if she didn't know her 'brother' well enough just to take this statement at face value. "Well, he must have had a reason; Terra would never ever point his blade at someone without a good reason." Karen spat angrily, and rather stubbornly, before she ran off to locate Terra, knocking the Red delicious apple out of the old woman's hand. She wasn't running away, no, she was going as fast as she could towards finding Terra, picking up a jewel attached to a chain as she went. Karen attached the chain to her Keyblade, turning it into Treasure Trove. A Keyblade with a jewelled guard, a wooden handle, polished to prevent any splinters. What appeared to be a cart full of jewels separating the handle from the blade. The blade itself was a pair of tracks, ending in a pick-axe as the teeth.

 **A/N: since this is going to be an EXTREMELY long chapter, I shall put an Authors note at the end of each world. Yes, I have changed the story, trust me, it will be important down the road.**

 **Also, this is how I do Dwarf Woodlands.**

 **Next, Castle of Dreams is being a pain, for the life of me, I can't remember what happens after Ven leaves the Mouse Trap… I'll have to watch the scene again before continuing. Hopefully it will be finished soon. :/**

 **As a final note, I shall be posting these as separate chapters, although that is rather obvious.**

Word Count: 2,769


End file.
